


Questions

by ClaryF



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Good versus Evil, Human, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meg having an existential crisis, Stream of Consciousness, Writing Exercise, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryF/pseuds/ClaryF
Summary: Meg has an encounter that leaves her questioning the dichotomy of good and evil and what means to be a demon.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I wrote this ages ago when I was bored and just found it again so I decided to post it because why not?

“I don’t trust you demons, all you do is destroy.”

“We say the same thing about humans.”

Those words kept repeating in her head, a broken disk, constantly playing the same music until it would drive her insane. She’d walked the earth for a long time, longer than anyone can imagine. She was one of the first and she’d seen many things. Many horrors, many miracles, many tragedies, many beauties. She’d seen the birth of mankind, the hairless apes that ran around struggling to survive. She’d watched as they learnt how to control fire, grow crops and tame beasts. She could admit without shame or restraint, that she found them fascinating. Little nothings, doing things that even the angels could not imagine. She supposed it was because of free will, however, they weren't complete fools. They were quite interesting little cockroaches. They evolved, they made mistakes, they suffered from pestilence, hunger, war, death… and yet, not once, had she ever seen them lose hope. When nature tried to bring them down they got back up. They invented clothes, discovered many secrets that even she was unaware of, defied the expectations that anyone had for them. She grudgingly respected them and yet, she was jealous. Jealous of that wonder and curiosity that never left them, but most of all the hope. She’d lost all hope so long ago, long before they were born. She wanted to be able to believe that she was good, that she could evolve and change like they could. Or at least she did.

They had changed. Over time they’d begun to believe that they were better than anyone, they became greedy, sometimes she even thought, more animalistic than they used to be. They’d started to become more like her kind. More sin than virtue. More destruction than creation. That hope that she’d envied so much was dwindling, a remnant of times gone by. How similar they were becoming to her. And they never even noticed. They began to believe that they were Gods in their own little planet, never realising how small and young they truly were. Children, that’s the best way to describe it. Children at that age where they think they can do whatever they want, never realising the consequences of their actions. They thought that they were without flaws, the perfect creatures, and yet all they did is destroy, just like her. 

As she thought she began to realise that perhaps that was always meant to happen, they were always meant to fall. If so, why was she the bad one, why was she the monster? All her species combined had never razed so much. So she decided, she’d talk to them, question them. That’s how she’d ended up having that conversation, the conversation that shattered it all. 

And yet, a question stirred in her mind: who decided Demons were evil and Humans are good? She didn't know if she’d ever find the answer to that question, but it was an interesting thing to ponder upon. It could have been God but somehow she doubted it. Angels, but then again, most of them weren't all that fond of humans. Demons were perfectly aware they were evil but none believed humans were good. So the only conclusion she could come up with was that humans themselves made that decision. In their own egotism and pomposity, they'd begun to believe that they were perfect, and yet, since deep down they knew they weren't they needed to think that someone or something worse than them existed: demons. 

So now here we are: an absent God, the prideful angels, the vain humans and the iniquitous demons. Are any of us truly good?


End file.
